


Courtside • Wonwoo x Junhui

by abnegative



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Boys in Skirts, Cheerleaders, Locker Room, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Skirt Fetish, Skirts, basketball player Wonwoo, cheerleader Junhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnegative/pseuds/abnegative
Summary: Cheerleader!junhui inspired by my favourite fan artistJunhui has a new cheer uniform and Wonwoo likes it a lot
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 147





	Courtside • Wonwoo x Junhui

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a gorgeous little fan art on twitter that made me feel things
> 
> Follow me on twitter @abnegwrites

The gym was filled with the smell of sweat and the sound of a thousand voices. Thunderous echoes of footsteps sounded as the two teams jogged laps to warm up their muscles and get their heads in the game. Wonwoo lived for these hours every week, where he could put aside the stress of studying, really blow off some steam.

He stretched and brushed a little non existent dust from his pristine blue and white basketball jersey. He looked up to see the expectation in his teams eyes as they waited for him to address them. He was, after all, their captain and he had to set an example. It was easy. This was his passion and his favourite time of the week.

He stood and gathered them close, explaining the strategy and pointing out the other teams weaknesses, focusing on his own teams strengths. The coach drilled the game plan and finally they broke apart, some taking their positions on the court, a few headed towards the bench. Wonwoo was starting on the bench today.

He loved playing basketball but there was one thing inside the stadium that could distract him from winning. He took a sip from his water bottle and looked around perfunctorily to see if his Achilles heel was here. Of course he would be here somewhere; his boyfriend was head cheerleader after all.

When they ran out into the middle of the court Wonwoo tried not to stare. Tried, and failed, as a drop of sweat slid down his temple. All winter the cheer team had run out on the court in stunning leggings and crop top uniforms, glittering sky blue and white, rhinestones adorning the tastefully scattered cut outs. Now the weather was warming up the coach had obviously decided something much cooler was required. 

His eyes found him at the front of the formation, silver pom-poms clutched in his hands, his trademark peppy smile sparkling brighter than his uniform. The new uniform was the team’s standard sky blue and white, a fitted sleeveless shirt matched with the shortest skirt Wonwoo had ever seen, sparkling silver peeking out from between the neat box pleats.

Wonwoo watched Junhui smile brightly as he waited on edge for the music to start. As soon as it did he sprung into action as the centre of the routine. His box pleats flew as he kicked and turned, his a la seconds were perfection as he turned on the spot, and his walkovers revealed the shortest pair of Nike Pros under his skirt that Wonwoo had ever seen.

_Fuck_ , he scrubbed at his eyes and ran hands in his hair, how was he supposed to concentrate with the cheer team captain looking so hot?

Why did Junhui have to wear the 3 inch Nike Pros? Not the 7, not even the 5, the 3 inch shorts which he swore were a size too small. Wonwoo’s legs began to shake as he wondered if Junhui was wearing underwear under the royal blue training shorts.

“Hey,” Wonwoo turned towards the snappy voice and saw his coach waving a hand in front of him. “Get your mind on the job Captain,” the man said and Wonwoo wanted to laugh. His mind was definitely on a job just not the one his coach was talking about.

To his relief the routine was over. The crowd was hype now, calling out their appreciation to the cheer team, and Wonwoo tried not to let steam rise from his ears. The appreciative cheers were just that, appreciation, they could clap and cheer all they wanted but they couldn’t touch. Only Wonwoo could touch.

He sat on the bench and watched the cheer team leaving the court and his eyes couldn’t stop. They roamed from Junhui’s shining hair to his bright smile, down his lean arms and narrow waist. They stopped short at the curve of his hips when he noticed the man waving cheerfully at him. “Good luck!” Junhui called out as he skipped off the court and when Wonwoo’s eyes met his he blew a kiss making the basketballer blush.

_I’m so fucked_ was all Wonwoo could think as the referee blew the whistle to start the game.

Instinct overtook distraction as Wonwoo focused on the game. Ten minutes in and he was being subbed on. He ran the length of the court, forcing his brain and muscles to cooperate and comply as he made passes and guarded his opponents. It was going so well until he caught a flash of silver pom-pomsin his peripheral vision and he turned a little towards the sidelines.

It was like the world spun in slow motion. Junhui’s eyes sparkled like deep brown jewels in the harsh stadium lighting. His smile was so vivid and vivacious it was mesmerising. As he turned to wave his pom-poms in encouragement his skirt swung with the movement and the glimpse of thigh was enthralling.

“Wonwoo!” he turned at the scream of his name just in time to see the orange blur of the ball slamming into his face. The world spun again and his eyes pricked with tears at the pain, Wonwoo wobbled on his feet, and recovered his senses quickly. “Shit,” he swore as a few drops of blood landed on his jersey and he turned to the bench.

“Get off!” the coach screamed at him and Wonwoo ran from the court past the bench and into the locker room beneath the stands.

“Idiot,” Wonwoo murmured as he dabbed at his nose with some wet toilet paper. His nose didn’t look broken but it was going to be swollen for a few days. He doubted if the coach would let him back on the court after such a hard knock to the head and if they lost this game he’d blame himself.

He sniffed and winced at the pain just as he heard the creaking swing of the locker room door.

“Wonwoo?” the sweet voice full of concern called out to him and footsteps soon followed. “Wonwoo? Are you okay? I was so worried....” Junhui rounded they corner into the locker room bathroom and ran towards Wonwoo. “That ball hit you right in the face! What happened?”

“You happened!” Wonwoo turned and grabbed Junhui firmly around his slender waist. “Why didn’t you warn me about the new uniform?” “I wanted it to be a surprise,” Junhui pouted cutely at Wonwoo. “Were you surprised?”

Wonwoo sighed as he stared at Junhui’s glossy lips pursed in pout.

“Yes kitten, I was very surprised, but a little warning next time would be safer.”

“Can I fix it?” Junhui blinked his dark eyes at Wonwoo, searching for a silent signal of approval, finding it in the slight nod of Wonwoo’s head.

Wonwoo inhaled sharply as Junhui slid to his knees and ran hands up his thighs; humming softly at the sensation of the silky basketball shorts. “I’m sweaty,” Wonwoo tried to dissuade him but he knew when Junhui had his mind set on something he wasn’t going to stop until he got what he wanted.

“I don’t care,” Junhui pulled the elastic of his shorts down and the cold air of the locker room hit Wonwoo’s cock. It wasn’t cold for long, soon replaced by hot wet warmth, his knees buckling a little as Junhui took his cock in his mouth and sucked.

“Shit,” even though he was prepared he still grabbed desperately for something to hold onto. He managed to grab the sink behind him as Junhui licked long stripes along his erection, tongue eagerly tracing every swollen vein, teasing the tip and slavering all over the head. 

Wonwoo wanted to commit this sight to memory forever. Junhui was so beautiful, his waist so small, the swell of his ass and curve of his hips accentuated by the short skirt. With his eyes glassy with tears and his cheeks hollowed Junhui blinked up at Wonwoo. A mischievous expression took over as he sank even lower, relaxing his throat to take more of Wonwoo in, the blush painting his cheeks so prettily in shades of rose.

Wonwoo wanted to grab Junhui’s head and fuck into his mouth, groan loudly and take control, but he restrained himself and let Junhui set the pace. He had to anyway; he couldn’t cum yet. Not until he got his hands on what was hidden under the blue skirt.

He settled for stroking Junhui’s hair softly, thumb caressing a cheek, wiping away a stray tear. “God, Junnie, you’re so fucking beautiful....” Wonwoo managed to gasp out as Junhui’s tongue dug into the slit of his cock. “Come up here and kiss me.”

He pulled Junhui by the hand up from the locker room floor and into his arms. The kiss was urgent, messy and hot, tinged with the slight taste of Wonwoo’s precum on Junhui’s lips. “Want you inside me,” Junhui whispered into Wonwoo’s mouth and the man nodded in agreement. “I know, me too, but we have to be quick.”

Junhui reached for his skirt but Wonwoo grabbed his hand and stopped him. “Keep it on,” his baritone drawled deeply, thick and heavy with arousal, his fingers inching up the inside of the cheerleader’s thighs. “I’ve been thinking about what you’re wearing underneath these,” Wonwoo smirked when his fingers slid inside Junhui’s Nike shorts to find nothing but bare skin.

“You’re already wet,” Wonwoo drawled deeply in surprise making Junhui giggle. “I prepared just in case.” The heat in his cheeks spread up to his ears and Wonwoo sank one finger inside him. He didn’t know if the flush blooming in Junhui’s complexion was shyness or arousal or a combination of both. He pressed deeper inside Junhui’s ass with one finger, stroking his insides softly, mouth moving down the side of his neck. Junhui didn’t cry out, he didn’t moan, he just sank into Wonwoo’s touch with soft little breaths. The cold ceramic of the sink was pressed against his back as Wonwoo pulled one thigh up around his hips making it easier to slide inside him. It was incredible.

“Please,” Junhui’s chest heaved with exhilaration as he tipped his head back. Wonwoo wanted to see his nipples, imagining the rosy flush of his cheeks magnified, and he rucked the cheerleaders shirt up near his neck. “Perfect,” he murmured, rolling one hard bib under his tongue, squeezing the other with his fingertips. His heart swelled with pride when Junhui finally squeaked out a small moan, quiet and breathless, hand covering his lips in embarrassment. 

“Don’t be shy kitten,” Wonwoo reached up and laced their fingers together so Junhui couldn’t cover his mouth anymore. “Let it out. I want to hear you.” “The whole stadium doesn’t,” Junhui looked down, doe eyed and bashful, Wonwoo’s lips curling into a smile at the sight. “Forget them,” he teased Junhui’s hole with his fingertips making the other whine again, “they can’t hear us.”

Junhui moaned a little louder as Wonwoo pushed two fingers inside him. “God I wish I could eat you out,” Wonwoo curled his fingers making Junhui squirm and gasp. “Make sure you bring this uniform over to my apartment tonight.” He kissed Junhui again, slower this time, warmer and longer and less desperate. “Turn around,” he said when they broke apart and his fingers slipped free. Junhui turned around and braced his hands on the sink as Wonwoo shifted behind him and grinned.

Junhui was facing the mirror now and he was going to watch Wonwoo fuck him. Wonwoo was going to make sure of it. “Don’t close your eyes,” he said close to Junhui’s ear before dragging teeth down his neck. He pushed Junhui’s thighs apart and pulled his Nike shorts down just far enough to be able to spread his cheeks and get a glimpse of his hole, glistening and clenching just for him, fluttering in anticipation of his cock.

Wonwoo wasn’t going to make him wait. A buzzer in the distance told him that half time was approaching and he was running out of time. He teased Junhui’s hole for just a second, dragging the head of his cock through the lube leaking from it, smirking at the way it fluttered again. 

“Ready?” he met Junhui’s glassy eyes in the mirror and the cheerleader nodded. He leaned forward and arched his back as Wonwoo pressed his cock against his rim and began to inch inside.

“Fuck,” Junhui’s head dropped forward and his thighs trembled and Wownoo laughed out loud. His kitten rarely swore but it meant he was overwhelmed by the feeling of Wonwoo’s thick cock stretching him open. It fed Wonwoo’s ego as he slid the last few inches and settled as deep inside him as he could.

“Junnie,” he murmured as he caressed his kitten’s slim waist and admired the shape of his hips under the skirt. “Junnie you’re so beautiful.” 

All he could feel was Junhui. He overwhelmed Wonwoo’s senses; the heat of his body clenched around his cock, the sight of his body so sexy in his cheer uniform, the sound of the little puffs of breath he was exhaling. Wonwoo’s world narrowed sharply down to Junhui and nothing else as he drew his hips back and slammed hard into him.

“More,” Junhui whined as he drew up on his tiptoes out of pure tension. His back was bent almost impossibly, arched and flexible and supple, and Wonwoo was happy to comply.

“Wonwoo,” Junhui cried out as his body banged into the sink with the force of Wonwoo fucking into him. Wonwoo gripped at his hips so hard he knew Junhui would be littered with bruises but in that moment he couldn’t bring himself to care. He bent forward so he could inhale against Junhui’s neck and whisper soft praises in his ear. “You’re so good to me, so pretty, you take my cock so well.” He sucked harshly at a spot behind Junhui’s ear and felt the tremble in his body peak and boil over.

“Wonwoo!” Junhui cried out as his chest heaved and he came on the floor. He’d cum untouched, shivering and shaking from the force of Wonwoo fucking his body against the sink, every muscle in his body taut and tingling. He panted and gasped for oxygen and Wonwoo knew he wasn’t going to be able to hold himself up for much longer. His little kitty was spent.

Wonwoo chased his orgasm hard and fast. The pace he set was frantic, animalistic, big hands digging into Junhui’s hips as he fucked him hard against the sink. The hot clench of Junhui’s overstimulated body sent him quickly into the tension of pure pleasure as his orgasm washed though his body like an electrical storm. A wave of ecstasy flooded his muscles as his pounding pace slowed to a deep grind. He fell forward onto Junhui’s back as the hot pulse of his cock pumped cum deep inside his kittens ass.

Wonwoo’s breathing slowed gradually to a normal pace and his softening cock slipped free. A dribble of cum followed it and he wished he had time to admire what he’d done to Junhui. The round swell of his perfect ass was still peeking out from under the skirt Wonwoo had pushed up towards his waist and he wished he could take a photo.

“Kitten,” he mumbled as his brain began to clear and he turned Junhui around so he could kiss him again. Slowly this time, languidly licking into Junhui’s mouth, pecking little kisses into the corner of his mouth. “This new uniform is a real problem.” He grinned at Junhui’s pink dusted cheeks as he reached for some paper towel to clean him up.

“I’ll bring it over tonight,” Junhui smiled so softly at Wonwoo as he knelt done on the floor and carefully cleaned the mess from his thighs. Wonwoo snapped the Nike Pros back into place around Junhui’s hips and pulled his skirt back down. “Like nothing even happened,” Wonwoo smirked as Junhui frowned in the mirror at the dark bruise on the side of his neck. His cheer coach was going to be so mad at him.

Junhui was just tucking his shirt back in when the doors flew open and the team began filling the space. “Half time,” one of his teammates said before turning to Junhui. “Your coach is looking for you. She said there’s a half time routine.” “Fuck,” Junhui sprinted from the locker room and Wonwoo could only smile dumbly at his departure. 

“Where are you going?” his teammate grabbed Wonwoo’s arm but he was already intent on heading out to the bench. “I’m not missing that half time routine for anything.”


End file.
